Only you
Not to be confused with the Zoku v-u-den song ONLY YOU. |type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 12, Smart |Japanese = Only you |released = June 15, 2011 June 29, 2011 (Single V) July 9, 2011 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 14:20 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Maji Desu ka Ska! 45th Single (2011) |Next = Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! 47th Single (2011) }} Only you is Morning Musume's 46th single. The single was released on June 15, 2011 in 4 editions: 1 regular and 3 limited editions. The limited editions came with bonus DVDs. Tracklist CD #Only you #Yamete yo! Sindbad (やめてよ！シンドバッド; Stop it! Sindbad) #Only you (Instrumental) Limited Edition A #Only you (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B #Only you (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C #Only you (Another Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Only you #Only you (Image Ver.) #メイキング映像 (Making of) Event V #Only you (Takahashi Ai Solo Ver.) #Only you (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Only you (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Only you (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Only you (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Only you (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Only you (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Only you (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Only you (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika *9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon Single Information ;Only you *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO ;Yamete yo! Sindbad *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke TV Performances *2011.06.10 Happy Music *2011.06.19 Music Japan Concert Performances ;Only you *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yajima Maimi, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, Takagi Sayuki *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ -Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Ishiguri Kanami *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ *MORNING MUSUME '18 Fall Concert Tour ~GET SET, GO!~ in Mexico City *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Sayashi Riho with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura ;Yamete yo! Sindbad *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ - Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura *Niigaki Risa LIVE2018 ~Popcorn to Chobi-tan~ - Niigaki Risa Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking *'Total Reported Sales:' 40,778 Trivia *This is the eleventh Morning Musume single that has a full English name. *The single was originally set for release on May 18, 2011, but was postposed to June 15, 2011 *Sayashi Riho is the only 9th generation member to receive solo lines in the A-side track. *6th Generation member Tanaka Reina gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *As of February 2016, the official music video has over 4,000,000 views, making it 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Only you, Yamette yo! Sindbad es:Only you it:Only you Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:2011 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs